Ash's New Perspective
by TheTimeWalker94
Summary: Ash and his Pikachu have been captured by new Pokemon government and is adopted by Sacred Fire clan. What are they going to do now? (This story is part of New Perspective universe community and thanks to KenitohMenara for allowing me to write this story) ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! GhostofTime here bringing you a new perspective story and I like to give a big thank you to KenitohMenara for allowing me to this new perspective story. Now let us get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

A Pokémon sits at a desk where the lights were turned off and the blinds are shut making the office room dark where the only light source is from a television on the wall at that Pokémon watches intently at the TV as the news report was playing on it.

 _In today's news we heard the report about the mysterious rumors that are going around that there a legally active Pokémon trainer running about. The rumors speculate that there a trainer who still has a Pokémon with him helping him evade and fight off officers. These rumors are backed by sightings that go to Kanto as far as Johto regions. While these rumors are believed to be a hoax by some, others believe them to be true. Some hypothesize that they are one out of few active group of trainers that have their Pokémon and are still hiding in the wilderness, or that other believe it is a trick by terrorist organizations to set a trap and capture those who look into these rumors. While others worry that is another child trainer who out there is in danger and others wonder if he only has one or six Pokémon with him, wondering why they are helping him or that they are very loyal to their trainer to follow him no matter what. These rumors are being look into and investigative by officers and HAA to find out the truth of the matter and as for now they have no new reports or comments on the matter…_

The TV was turned off by the Pokémon with his remote and went to open the blinds and turn on lights to reveal the legendary Pokémon Entei dressed in a dark blue business suit and his name was Aodhan Sacred Fire. He was sitting at his desk looking out the window at the historical city of Ecruteak and all its ancient cultural beauty. Then he was interrupted by a buzzing noise from the phone on his desk and he pressed the speaker button to answer.

"What did you call me for Miss Lotus," Answered by Aodhan's calm stern voice.

" _Mayor_ _Aodhan, you have an important emergency message from your brother Hertz"_ said by his secretary, who is shiny Ninetales on the speaker of his phone who is outside his office room.

 ** _Great, this better not be fail report to capture the VIP target again. We gave him help from an expert who knows the VIP well. What excuse does he have this time, that thunderhead!_** Thought Aodhan in his head who was frustrated about his brother who has failed reports from not capturing a specific VIP target.

"Fine, put him on the phone with me Miss Lotus, please and thank you" said Aodhan with a bit of irritation in his voice as he tried to relax himself in his chair at his desk.

" _I'll put him on line two for you sir"_ said his secretary on the other line and switched it to line two as he put on his headphones with the mouthpiece on it that connected to the phone.

"Brother of mine you better have a good reason for an emergency call" he said with irritation in his voice as he frowned. But when he listened to his brother his face turned to shock then to pure joy.

"Are you sure brother that you caught the "Chosen One" with his Pokémon partner," as he asked his brother skeptically. But his brother Hertz told him reassuringly that it was the VIP and matched in the folder about the VIP.

"That's good, that's excellent! Make sure he doesn't escape while I contact our mother" said the mayor of Ecruteak City as he and his brother hung up on each other.

He then switched to line one and called his secretary. "Miss Lotus will you connect me to my mother, Lady Summer right away and stop all of my today's agenda!" He said excitedly.

" _Yes Sir, I am connecting you to Lady Summer right now"_ replied his secretary as she connected him to his mother.

As soon as he connected to his mother he told her everything about his brother reported to the very detail. When and where he was and where he was being transported now. His mother asked if the VIP was all right and he reassured that the VIP was okay as he took out a folder from his deck and opened it up. As Aodhan finished talking to his mother about the news and hung up and took off his headphones while he grinning happily.

"Finally, the Sacred Fire clan has finally caught "Chosen One"! It took us a good long year and one month even with all our resources to track you down and capture you, but in the end it was worth it. I better tell my wife and my sister North about the good news" he said as he looked down at the open folder's content to reveal a picture of a 12-year-old boy with black-raven hair, hazel-brown eyes, and lightning bolts birthmarks on his cheek. Next to the picture was the nickname "Chosen One" and below it was the boy actual name that read: Ash Ketchum.

* * *

 _ **Ash's New Perspective**_

 ** _(Narrator)_**

 _The world of Pokémon is grand as it is mysterious; here people and Pokémon lived together as family, friends and partners. Where people and Pokémon truly bond together is in the heat of Pokémon battle. Where trainers and Pokémon work together to be the very best to gain the title of Pokémon master and for over the years it going to look like that for good long while. But that that was never gone, happen forever no thanks to evil criminal organizations that broke the peace that Pokémon and people live in for years. Pokémon that felt it was their time to controlled humanity's fate and lived together in harmony that they wanted with humanity and they won the revolution causes that in turn caused many trainers went into hiding and on the run from the new Pokémon government._

 _We start our story with our hero Ash and his loyal best friend Flash, his Pikachu. Who are being escorted to hospital by Human Adopted Agency or HAA for short whose sole job is a find, bring in former trainers, and put them up for adoption for Pokémon family. They were transported in an ambulance right now that has one nurse and two HAA officers who are watching over the two as they head to the nearest hospital that is at Goldenrod city._

(Ash)

 **This cannot be happening to Flash and me! We managed to escape the HAA all the time with all their complex traps and ambushes, yet we fall for simple trap. Before Pikachu could even let out an attack, they use hypnosis on him to knock him out and now I am strapped down in an ambulance that is going to the hospital and who knows what they are going do to me there.** Thought Ash as he was strapped in an ambulance stretcher with a blanket placed over him. The blanket was tucked in around him comfortably and his head lying on a soft pillow. I knew there is no way out this because of the two HAA officers, one a Swampert and other a Gengar who us hypnosis on Flash, are guarding and keep an eye on Flash who was sitting between them all tied up in still under the effects of hypnosis.

He was very scared and was trembling under the blanket with tears in his eyes and the nurse, who was Audino, noticed how upset and frighten he was and started stroking his black raven hair and said "it's going to be all right sweetie I am here to help you." He looked up with his eyes at the nurse to see her caring smile on her face and he calmed down only a little bit. The reason he could understand the nurse because of Flash "borrowing" some pills that help make him and Flash understand one another along with some growth enhancer pills that made his Pikachu almost tall as him but he was taller than Flash by only a few inches. He can only hope that when best friends Flash will wake up he will figure out plan to get them out of this situation. However, for now all he could do is wait there while the Pokémon taken to the hospital to take care and treat him for any injuries.

(Hertz)

"We finally did it! We managed to catch that VIP and his Pikachu after one completely long year of tracking and chasing down those two. After the call with my brother Aodhan and informed him about our big success with this operation he sounded over joy about this news. I could not have done it without my fellow officers and help of our mutual friend. We all be looking forward to some R&R, isn't that right men?" Said legendary Pokémon Raikou named Hertz said to his fellow Pokémon officers as they were riding in a patrol officer jeep that was in front of the ambulance that contains the VIP and his Pokémon partner.

One of the Pokémon officers said "thanks Lieut. Hertz, we couldn't have done it without skills and leadership and it didn't hurt have some help from our mutual friend. We all look forward to that R&R." You got that right, if it were not for our mutual friend this would be another failed operation to catch those two and it is still fresh in my mind thought Hertz.

(Flashback)

"This Thunder 1 to all teams, we are in pursuit of VIP and his partner, repeat we are in pursuit of VIP and his partner." Said Lieut. Hertz in his earpiece I was connected to his radio as he and two other Pokémon officers were chasing after Ash and Flash in Ilex Forest. Then he said his radio. "All units report, is everyone set for Operation: Storms?" " _This is Lightning 2, ready. This is Hurricane 3, ready. This is Desert Storm 4, ready. This is Blizzard 5, ready. This is Rainbow 6, ready. This is Storm 7, ready._ " "Roger that, Operation: Storms is a go, repeat Operation: Storms is a go" repeated Lieut. Hertz to all teams on the radio to all teams, on their respective radio channels.

"I need teams 2 through 5 to block and direct the VIP and his partner to the target location where team six and seven are waiting to spring the trap," said Lieut. Hertz, as he was still chasing VIP and his Pokémon partner. The Lieut. Hertz's team was chasing the duo through Ilex Forest where the other teams fake their attacks to force the two to change their directions and straight into the intended target location where they are ready to spring the trap for the intended runaway a duo. As VIP and his Pokémon partner with Hertz and his teammates right behind him were closing in to the place where the trap was set, Hertz talked on his radio and said "Rainbow 6, Storm 7 the VIP and his friend are closing into your location with us right behind him, prepare to spring the trap." " _Thunder 1, this is Storm 7 and Rainbow 6, we are ready and waiting for your command_ " replied team Storm 7. Once the duo with Hertz and his team right behind them reach, the location that was near the edge of the forest that led the way out the VIP and his Pokémon walked right into the trap. The VIP and his partner were about to run to the exit way of the fourth the forest the ground beneath their feet collapsed and fell into a hole, which was a simple pit trap that was just set up for them. Once the legendary Pokémon saw this, he shouted the command into his radio "Rainbow 6 and Storm 7, DO IT NOW!"

Then while the VIP his Pokémon were still trying to regain themselves a Gengar in a HAA uniform materialized himself out of the ground and used hypnosis before the Pokémon could even had a chance to react and put him to sleep. While one of the members of Storm 7 used string shot to tie the VIP up while the rest of the team Storm 7 secured both the VIP and his Pokémon. Once Hertz got there and looked over the situation, he went over and checked in for status report and one of the members of Storm 7 said, "the trap works Lieut. we had successfully caught the "Chosen One" and his Pikachu, Sir." "That's good to hear Sgt." Said Lieut. Hertz and then he spoke on his radio telling all teams that stand-down and that the targets were caught with the call-in for an ambulance that was waiting for the VIP and his Pokémon to be brought in.

Then a shady looking Meowth, known as Agent Charmer, came out of hiding from behind a tree. He approached Lieut. Hertz and said "I told you this plan will work and those two didn't expect the pit trap that was waiting for them while using Gengar to use hypnosis on his Pikachu while they were regaining their footing from that fall and leaving the young boy to be easily captured by the rest don't you think, Meowth?" "Why I have to admit your plan got the job done and we were finally able to catch those two so thank you for your help," said Hertz as he looked back at the ambulance that had the young boy who was strapped into an ambulance stretcher along with his Pikachu who was still asleep from that hypnosis. Then turn back to Agent Charmer and said, "now then if you would excuse me I have to call my bother to report about the success of the mission."

(End of Flashback)

(Hertz)

Lieut. Hertz look back at all the rest of the convoy to see the ambulance in the top middle, a HAA officer truck in the lower middle, and HAA officer van in back of convoy. Then he turned around to one of the HAA officers who said "Hey, Lieut. Hertz?" "Yes, what is it Sgt.?" Replied Hertz and in the officers said, "it's hard to believe he had a Poke Ball and PokeDex with him those items alone are worth a good amount and to show proof that he was still active Pokémon trainer." Then the other HAA Pokémon officer said, "you know catching a live active Pokémon trainer with his partner is a big win for the HAA, am I right?" "You're right about that my friend," said Lieut. Hertz. Then his Poke Gear rang and he answered his Poke Gear and said, "hello, this is Lieut. Officer Hertz of the HAA speaking, how can I help you?" " _This is your lovely wife North calling you. I got a phone call from our brother Aodhan and he said you finally captured the chosen one this time, and my correct_?" Then Hertz answer back to his wife saying, "there's got be a lot tell you honey about the mission"

(Autumn)

A Flareon that was dressed in kimono that had red, yellow and orange color theme on it was sitting on blanket outside in garden of the Sacred Fire clan compound humming a lullaby while enjoying the beautiful day and making Oran berry tea. That is until someone called out her name and turn around to see who it is. "Autumn, my fiery passionate wife I'm home!" Said set a giant legendary Entei came into the garden to greet his wife and she said "oh, honey it's good to see. Why you home so early from work?"

In addition, he said, "can I come home to see my lovely wife once in a while?" She replied back saying "oh Aodhan, stopping you making me feel embarrassed. But seriously what are you doing here home so early?" Aodhan had a big smile in his face and said, "because I got good news for you and I think you got a love it!" Autumn replied "what good news do you have for me honey?" Aodhan answered, "what if I to tell you that my brother is coming home from a successful day on the job and bring home the newest member of our family?" Autumn shuddered "y-you don't mean!" "That's right honey we had finally caught the chosen one and you me are gone of the parents of him," Aodhan was saying then was tackled into a hug by his wife and then kissed him.

"Oh, Aodhan this is the best news that I ever heard in my entire life. Oooohhh, I cannot wait to take care of our new son forever, I and the maidens have to get everything prepared for him when he arrives. I will smother him in so much love and care show that he is the happiest child in this family that he can be! I am going bundling him up and cuddle him so much love!" Said very joyous and hyperactive Flareon and Aodhan chuckled at this and said "easy there my dear Autumn let's not scare the boy to death. Hertz is right now in the boy and his Pokémon partner to Goldenrod city hospital where they will be treating him for any injuries or stuff like that. Let us for now relax and prepare for his arrival, okay?" She nodded and said "okay honey I will but if you are now excuse me I'm going to bring out and put up his new cute wardrobe of clothes that I got them!" Just like that, she was off in a flash the prepare her new son's clothes and Aodhan was sighed and said, "there is no stopping that very passionate wife of mine" and chuckled at her and went after his wife.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghostwolf here again with another chapter of Ash's New Perspective and there are other New Perspective stories out there so don't be shy and take look at New Perspective community!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

(North)

"Thank you Honey, love you bye," said North Sacred Fire who just got off the poke gear with her husband, Hertz. ** _I swear that it is hard to believe that my husband is laid-back and yet at the same time very responsible_** thought legendary Suicune. "Okay let's see now where did I put those files at? Ah, yes there they are!" Said North and she pulled out the file drawer from her desk and took out two files from it then shut file drawer close. She opened up the files reveal information about Ash and Flash and said, "Ash, such a sweet and kind hearted child then there is very loyal partner Flash. It seemed to be that those two have the strongest bond that I have ever seen just like brothers," then she giggled.

Then the phone on her desk rang and answered it "hello, this is North Sacred Fire of the HAA Johto Regional Branch how may I help you?" " _North is that you? It is I, Autumn calling to let you know I got word from my husband that Ash and his Pikachu Flash been captured and is at the hospital getting treatment right now! How is he? Is he doing well? Is he giving you any problems?_ " Said Autumn on the other side of the phone and North replied "easy there Autumn, no need to give yourself unnecessary stress. I just got off the poke gear with my husband and he said he is in good health and all that stuff. I was just about to gather some files and head up there to see him myself, okay?" " _Okay, I will North just don't you hog all the love from him, okay?_ " "Okay I won't, bye." " _Bye!_ " Then with that North hung up the phone gathered her paperwork and walked out of her office to go to the hospital to meet her soon-to-be nephew.

(Ash)

Ash just woke up from the trip in the ambulance where he fallen asleep and look to see he was in a hospital room that had a big flat TV mounted on the wall, a simple desk with a plastic metal chair, a cabinet and a soft comfy chair. He found himself laying in a bed with the sheets and blankets tucked all around him, then as he tried to get up he found himself strapped down unable to move and start this tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

His thinking was interrupt when someone knocked on the door and opened it to reveal middle-age Espeon wearing a doctor's coat and glasses holding a clipboard in his psychic grasp. "Hello there my young friend and how are we feeling today? I am Dr. Sol Eclipse and I will be the one taking care of you right now." Said Espeon as he walked up to Ash's medical bed and pulled the seat over to his side of the bed and sat in the chair. Then Ash greeted him shyly, "n-nice to meet you Sir, m-my name is A-Ash Ketchum." "Let's see here, it seems that your tests show your good and healthy for adoption, also your partner Flash is okay and is in another room having a little chat with the Lieut. Hertz," said the doctor who was looking at the test results on the clipboard.

Ash was glad to hear that his best friend was okay but then just realize about what the doctor was saying about adoption and asked, "d-did you just say adoption Sir?!" "Ah yes, a HAA representative would be coming down here speak about you being adopted into a loving Pokémon family," said Dr. Sol. Ash was flabbergasted about what middle-age Espeon just said about him being adopted into a Pokémon family and started to panic. **_What, this cannot be happening!_** Thought Ash and Dr. Sol saw the boy distress, tried to calm down and said in gentle voice, "Easy there my young friend there is no need to be nervous just calm down and relax, okay?" Ash calmed down a little, laid his head back down on a pillow, and asked Dr. Sol "so I'm going to be adopted by a Pokémon family? Who are they and will my partner Flash becoming with me or not?" "Yes you're going to be adopted but as for the other questions those would be answered by HAA representative will be coming by soon. So relax and get some rest and I will have a nurse come by and give you something to eat okay? Bye," said the Espeon Doctor as he got up from the chair, walked toward the door, and gently closed it behind him. With that, Ash closed his eyes and fell asleep waiting for the HAA representative to come.

(North)

North arrived at the Goldenrod city hospital a few hours ago and is now walking down the halls of the hospital, with her documents and files in her bag that she is carrying, to meet up with her husband and to meet Ash and Flash. When she arrived at her destination, she saw her husband Hertz just standing outside the door waiting for her standing tall and looking like a professional commanding HAA officer he is.

"Hey, honey how are you doing?" Said North as she walked up to Hertz and they kissed one another. "Doing fine my love and so after catch him and his partner Flash, I had a little chat with the Pikachu and straighten things out about the adoption and all that, everything will be good," as he smiled to his beautiful wife. "By the way honey, did you do your fill out of all your paperwork and reports like I said?" "Uuuh, maybe I did or did not?" "You skipped didn't you! I thought I told you to fill out your reports and finish your paperwork and I see you did not. I want you to go back to your office and go start working on it right now or I will call our mother come over to lecture about your job and you do not want that right?" "No honey I don't want that I'll go do the my reports," said Hertz as he skulked down the hallway to go do as he was told and while all the other HAA officers snickered about their superior being scolded by his wife but was stopped when North gave them a good stern look. Then she went and knocked on the door and when a voice from the other side said she could come in, she opened it and entered.

(Ash)

Ash woke up from his nap to see it was already evening and to find Flash, his best friend, sitting in a chair waiting for him to wake up. Both Ash and Flash were happy to see each other again and talked about what was going on. Flash told Ash what Hertz told him about the adoption and the deal they made that he was going to be adopted along in the family with Ash. Ash was surprised at this but at the same time happy that his best friend was staying with him. Then there was a knock on the door and Ash said, "You can come in!"

The door opened up to reveal the legendary Pokémon Suicune at both his and Flash's eyes widen as she was dressed in a business dress made for her with a bag with their initials HAA on them and walked up to the both of them. Then she spoke, "hello Ash and Flash, my name is North Sacred Fire and I will help explain how you're getting to be adopted into our family. So what questions can I answer for you on this fine evening?" Then Ash asked, "You're not going to do anything bad to me?" "No, you shouldn't be listening to the rumors that people talk about." "I heard that officers call me the 'Chosen One', what do they mean by that?" "Oh, the HAA tendons give nicknames to trainers and children who gain reputation from their actions and all that. There are a few examples like the Lady Knight, the Phantom, and the most famously is 18 Month Shadow is to name a few. With reputation like yours no wonder they will call you that."

"So who's going to adopt me and my best friend here?" "Well, you're going being adopted by my brother Aodhan and his wife Autumn. You're going to live with us, Sacred Fire family!" She said and Ash asked his last question, "so when will they come in the pick me up?" "Tomorrow afternoon after we filed the paperwork and all that, then you will be good to go home with your new mommy and daddy." Said with a smile on her face and they kept on talking to each other until it time for her to go and for Ash to go to sleep for the evening.

 _Next Afternoon Day_

(Aodhan)

Aodhan and his wife are in North's office writing the last of the adoption papers for Ash and Flash. Autumn looked at the file and reports about Ash description, health, background and reputation. She just squealed at how cute Ash is, and then was shocked at how brave and reckless he was trying to save anyone whether it is a person or Pokémon if it even means risking his life for him or her. In addition, at half the time he and Flash wondered around lost with his sense of direction. Ash was also one experience trainer for his age when it came to battling.

Aodhan knew how his wife adores children and is very protective over them, which means she not letting that boy out her site for one second. But then again the boy was reckless with his life when he tried to play hero and will get himself killed for his bravery and that is why he was one of the top trainers on HAA's list to find. Once Aodhan done filling out the adoption papers all three of them left office and went to the hospital to pick up the new additions to their family.

Once all of them arrived at the hospital entrance but before they could enter, Aodhan was talking to his wife about the stroller, eevee hoodie, and childish blanket she brought for Ash. "Autumn why did you bring those, you know as well as I do, it make the boy more nervous and uncomfortable around us." Said Aodhan as his wife replied, "It will not honey. I am going to show him that we care and love for him and there is nothing that you will say would change my mind so leave it at that!" "Sister, help me out here to convince my wife this is not going to work!" "Sorry brother, that's between you and your wife I'm neutral in this," said Aodhan's sister. Aodhan sighed and said, "Fine you win, but don't expect the boy to take this so easily." "Aodhan, it's going to be all right. A mother known what is best for a child," replied his wife. Then they entered through the doors of the hospital.

(Ash)

Ash and Flash were sitting in the main lobby of the hospital waiting for their new family the pick them up. **_I cannot believe they confiscated my Pokédex, Pikachu's poke ball, and my old favorite Pokémon league hat_** thought Ash who was just dressed in his black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Then the automatic doors opening at the entrance of the hospital caught his attention.

There was North along with an Entei who was wearing a black business suit with business tie clip to his suit and a Flareon dressed with reddish orange sweater and cream-white dress skirt with a cream-white beret on her head, Ash also noticed that the both of them had golden rings on chain necklaces hanging around their necks. Then the couple came up to introduce themselves to Ash and Flash. "Hello there Ash, my name is Autumn and my husband Aodhan. Where there to be your new mommy and daddy, where going to take such good care of you and shower you with love," said the Flareon would now stroking his cheek with her paw which made Ash blush and smiled shyly. Ash was little nervous at the Entei who is new father but his nerves calm down when legendary smiled in caring way at him. Aodhan acquainted himself and his wife to thier second new adopted son Flash which complemented him how loyal of a friend he was to his trainer now adopted brother.

Autumn got his attention and said, "I got special surprise for you! Now close your eyes with without you peeking and do not open them until I say so okay? Now arms out." Then he did what she told and close his eyes with his arms spread out told, and felt something was putting on him after hearing zipping sound she told him he can put his arm down and open his eyes. After he opened his eyes and saw, he was in hoodie jacket that is design to look like an Eevee with the tail and ears. "Aaaaww, you look so adorable in that and now you look like my pup ," said Autumn as he blushed hard while his Pikachu snickered secretly at him.

"Now let's get you into your stroller so we can go out to eat and celebrate your adoption!" "W-What," said Ash timidly who is being herded towards the stroller by his new mother. "It's okay, mommy known what best for her child," said Autumn while she gently seated him in his new stroller. Then Autumn proceeded to use the stroller straps in buckle him in, and then pulled out a soft brown Eevee designed blanket from the stroller and she bundled him up with it and tucked all sides of the blanket around him. "There we go warm and cozy. You look so adorable like that! Oh, and one more thing," said Autumn as she put a brown and white pacifier in Ash's mouth while he blushed greatly.

Flash laughed hysterically at his trainer-turned- adopted brother who is in stroller while North giggled at how adorable Ash looked and all Aodhan can do is sigh while rubbing his temples with his paw. "Okay everyone; it is time for us to go out have some fun as a family," said Autumn enthusiastically and all them went out with Autumn pushing Ash in his stroller with the Pikachu walking beside him making more comfortable from his embarrassment. Then Aodhan noticed something and said, "Hey, where did Hertz go?" "Oh, getting up on some paperwork he forgot to do," replied North.

(Hertz's Office)

Hertz is in his office sitting in his chair with a huge amount of paperwork on his desk. Who is moaning and complaining about having too much paperwork to do. "Why do I have this much paperwork, what did I do to deserve this?" He said then a knock came from his office door and entered a Pokemon HAA officer holding more stacks of paperwork and the officer said, "here those other files and reports to sign-in Sir." "NOOOOOooooooo," cried Hertz.

TO BE CONTUNED


	3. Chapter 3

**GhostofTime: Hey, everyone out there, GhostofTime here with another chapter of Ash's New Perspective and check out my poem tribute to** **Pokemon: Heart Gold** **called "Golden Heart" on my profile. Beware, its going get little tragic/dark in this chapter and sorry it taken some time but I had bit of writer's block. This chapter will split into three parts called hurt and comfort.**

 **He**

 **GhostofTime: Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 **Hurt and Comfort part 1**

(Ash)

Ash was being pushed in a stroller by a new adopted Flareon mother with Flash on the other side of the stroller trying to comfort him in all his embarrassment. Ash was now in light brown pants, with light brown T-shirt under his with his Eevee hoodie jacket. He was also wearing Light brown and white Velcro sneakers and matching light brown socks on his feet. All of these clothes bought by nearby clothes store that his new mother went in quickly with him so she can swap out his own old clothes into new ones that made him look like an Eevee more. Ash was blushing like crazy when Autumn showed him to his new family and Flash, to his dismay a Pokémon family was passing by and cooed at him. Flash also got clothes that include yellow and black shirt, pants, shoes, and a hoodie jacket with a thunderbolt symbol on the back.

Ash is a little happy that Flash is still with him but now he's in a very embarrassing situation where he is in a stroller tucked in by a childish blanket with a pacifier in his mouth, and not to mention he's dressed like an Eevee pup. **_Man, this is the most embarrassing day of my life and my chances of escaping are zero with half of my new adopted family made up of legendary Pokémon. Though they are really nice and kind to me including Autumn, even if she is little overbearing to put it lightly,_** thought Ash.

"How are you holding up Ash," said Flash. Ash took out the pacifier for his mouth and said, "I feel really embarrassed but for most part I doing well."

"Okay, good to hear even in your situation," said Flash as he nervously laughed.

Ash looked around the city streets seeing not much had changed that only Pokémon are the ruling government now and there are Pokémon and human families walking together. Ash looked at his new adopted Pokémon family to take a look better look at them. North looked still majestic as ever from the last time he met the legendary Suicune and there was his adopted father who was the legendary Entei that he had look of power and leadership.

He then locked eyes with his adopted legendary Pokémon father who was also looking at Ash with carious look and smile on his face, and then he walked over close to him begins nuzzling Ash. Ash begins to giggle and squirm at his Entei father nuzzling feeling legendary fire type's warm soft fur against his face. When his father, Aodhan was finish nuzzling and Ash stopped giggling and squirming about in his stroller then look to see everyone was smiling at him with even Flash laughing a bit at his behavior. Ash blushed deeply when all eyes were on him that made him to sink down deeper in his stroller to hide himself.

He then heard his adopted mother say as she put the pacifier back into his mouth, "You're so precious my little pup!" Then they continue preceded to the restaurant they are going to eat and celebrate his and Flash's adoption.

Soon he and his new family arrived at the restaurant that they were going to celebrate for this day's momentous occasion. Ash saw a sign for the restaurant that had written on it 'Golden City's Bar and Grill'. Ash, Flash, and Sacred Fire family went in the restaurant and told to wait a bit for a table and so they sat down in the waiting area until they were call upon to take them to their table. He saw Flash be groomed and fussed over a little bit by his adopted mother, to make it brother more presentable, and this was a little annoying to Flash. Ash, himself was being rocked back and forth a little in his stroller by on aunt North, who smiled gently at him then went back to talking with his adopted father.

He was thinking in his head, **_I guess this situation is not that bad and they are all real nice, caring, and loving bunch. However, the baby treatment is a little over the top, not to mention embarrassing a bit. I will be happy as long as I am with best friend Flash and we stayed together no matter what!_** Then he and his family were called to come be seated at their table.

(Flash)

Flash and his best friend/brother Ash was following female Absol server that was taking them to the table. He and Ash along with the rest of the Sacred Fire family sat at a big circular table booth where they all begin to take their seats. It was then that Autumn requested a high chair for Ash and a booster seat for him which made him and Ash went white as ghosts when they take notice of that. Luckily for both of them Aodhan reasoned with her and made deal that ash will be put in a booster seat instead of Flash himself.

He sat in between Ash and Aodhan, Ash in booster seat that between him and Autumn, North sat next to her brother Aodhan. He and Ash were surprised that Autumn could use the move Psychic as she put Ash in booster seat and remove Ash's eevee hoodie with move Psychic. The female Absol server handed everyone a menu but Ash was hand the kids menu, which Ash did not complain, as Ash smiled and thanked her for it. She smiled back and thanked him as she asked if Ash wanted any crayons and coloring paper, which Ash declined politely. He saw Autumn kissed Ash on head for being sweet boy. Then everyone ordered food and drinks they all wanted and the server wrote everything down then took their menus then left.

He and Ash looked around the restaurant while the rest of the Sacred Fire family was talking to each other. He and Ash saw other Pokémon family with adopted children who were in the same situation as Ash, some were happy with the baby treatment while others were embarrassed to say least and there were one or two who were not too happy with the way they are being treat like infants. Then something got his, Ash's, and the Sacred Fire family's attention when someone yelled about the news on the flat screen TV there at the bar.

"Hey Bob, can you turn up the volume on the TV please? The news is talking about that rumored active Pokémon trainer that is running about and everyone else want to hear it too! I made bet of 100 Pokédollars that turn to be a false rumor of hoax," said some random Pokémon.

"Will do Tom and you shouldn't be betting that you want to lose your money faster that way," said Bob a male human bartender. Bob went to the flat screen TV and raised the sound volume on it.

 _In today's news, the report about the mysterious rumors that are going around that there a legally active Pokémon trainer running about have been confirmed be true by HAA and being looked into further by the best of HAA officers. The HAA has reported that the trainer is to be a child, young boy, and with him an electric type Pokémon that been help fighting off HAA officers allowing the two of them to escape the authorities. The rest of the information on their identity has yet to be release and are still looking into by the HAA authorities. However, there has been some leaked information and rumors that that said that the trainer and his Pokémon partner had been already caught and being put up for adoption already. There have been questions like who is this child and his Pokémon partner, who has adopted them, and where is he now?_

A good number of people and Pokémon started clamoring about the news they just heard and start had loud discussions about.

"I can't believe it! So, the rumors were true that there was a legally active trainer running about!"

"I hope those rumors of him being caught by HAA are true and if not then let's just hope HAA can bring them back safe and sound!"

"NOOOOO, I LOST MY 100 POKEDOLLERS!" Said Tom as he cries over the bet he lost.

"When the HAA authorities find him and his Pokemon partner, they will be both in adopted and in loving and caring families."

"That it dud, keep running and fight the new world system! Don't let them get you!" "That is enough out of you young man!" "Ouch mom, don't pull my left ear that hurts a lot there!"

Flash turned his head to see if Ash was okay, Ash was uncomfortable about the situation with tears in his eyes, he knows Ash's emotions were being rile-up. Therefore, he moved over to Ash, started nuzzling against Ash's face to cheer him up, and said, "Do not worry ash about the situation. No matter what we are always be the best of friends, partners, and brothers forever!" "Thank you Flash and the same goes to you to," said Ash, as he giggled at Flash's nuzzling and hug the Pikachu that he did in return hug Ash too.

However, he and Ash were interrupted by a flashing sound of a camera that was held by North, who cooed at his and Ash's adorable moment and North smiled at them both. "Oh, you two look so adorable in your sibling hug! You two are such cute brothers," said autumn as she gushed at their caring moment. Aodhan just smiled at two.

He and Ash also noticed that few other Pokémon families were cooing and quietly commenting how adorable the two were and that made them both blush deep red on their faces while they laugh nervously at all the attention they got around the restaurant. Their food arrived carried by Machamp waiter as he gave the designated plate of food to each member of the family. He saw Ash got kids plate. Autumn tucked a napkin into ash's shirt and ask in caring and hopeful voice that she can feed Ash herself. He saw Ash hesitate for a moment and Ash shyly said, "I… I guess there is no harm in it, so you can feed." Autumn was happy with as allowing her to do it and so she picked up his fork and fed Ash his food that led Ash to blush a little.

Flash felt Aodhan's presence close to him and heard him whispered in stern voice, "after everyone done eating dinner here and paid for the check we will meet up with Hertz somewhere and have good long discussion about what you told Hertz about your travels and what happened at Pallet Town during the 'Broken Peace Incident' that happened in that town. In addition, you tell me how that event changed Ash as who he is, got it?" "Yes Sir, I got," Flash whispered back in a serious voice. Aodhan nodded his head in the both of them went back to eating their food.

(?)

"I need to find ash quickly and protect him to the best of my abilities and powers! I made a promise to her and I will do it. I owe her my life for it," said a mysterious cloaked figure standing on city skyscraper looking down at the city's inhabitants below.

 **I have to find him before those beasts do and harm him,** the mysterious cloaked figures thought he said and looked into the sky with his big purple eyes. Then he teleport to somewhere and vanished without the world even knowing he was there.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

**GhostofTime: Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Warning, this chapter is little dark and tragic, you have been WARNED! Play some sad or tragic music to fit mood of this chapter.**

 **Hurt and Comfort part 2**

(ASH)

When he, Flash, and Sacred Fire family were done with lunch and paid for lunch with also leaving tip on table as they left restaurant and prepared to walk to the park to meet up with other Sacred Fire family members. Autumn was dressing him back in his eevee hoodie and sat him back down in his stroller while using move Psychic which still confused him how she knows that move.

"H-How do you know the move Psychic, a f-flareon can`t l-learn m-most psychic type moves," he asked timidly to Autumn.

Autumn said in kind voice, "that my little pup will be explained when we get back home, okay?" He nodded at his new mother and Autumn smiled as she strapped him in his stroller and tucking him in with his eevee blanket then kissing him on forehead.

Then, he and his new family were off to park to meet with other family members waiting to see their newest family members. His stroller was being pushed by North while Autumn talk to Aodhan in quiet that were in discussion about something. Flash was walking beside his stroller. He looked around his surroundings to find that they were near park and noticed a few pokemon families with human children hugging and playing happily with each other. There was human girl around the age 13, wearing childish clothing, who ran up to female Ampharos and male Electivire and hugged the Ampharos who he guessed is girl`s mother which both look happy in their loving embrace.

The site of those two made him remember his birth mother which caused him feel miserable and heartbroken not knowing what happen to his mother. He really miss his own mother, but he was scared that his mother has forsaken him or worst that she could be dead somewhere lifeless on ground!

 _ **No, don't think like that to yourself Ash. She is alive and she loves you very much, you know that! Or do I just think that way to only fool myself to believe in that illusion? Why did this have to happen to me and all those around me? I am just a fool who is hopeless for most of time. I am a stupid Pokemon trainer who doesn't have clue of what he is doing! I just get into trouble and half the time someone got hurt or almost kill because of me! I am the worthless loser of kid! I-I a-am…**_ ,as he was thinking how negative things about himself tears began to form in his eyes. Then he couldn't hold it all in and let out stream of tear as he cry hard that got the attention of Flash and all Sacred Fire clan members with few other Pokemon and people.

North stopped pushing the stroller then walked in front of the his stroller to calm him down and to see what the problem is. Flash had worried look on his face as did Aodhan and Autumn.

"Shhh, it's okay Ash, it's okay," replied North while she calm him down which it had little effect.

Flash began to comfort him by hugging him and said, "What is wrong Ash!? Why are cry so much all of sudden!?"

Autumn said worried voice, "What matter my sweet little eevee pup!?" North and Aodhan watch in worry about him as he continued his wailing in misery.

Then he said in a crying voice, "I-I a-am nothing but s-stupid little k-kid who is o-only p-pathetic fool! All I-I a-am is big old c-cry b-baby!"

"Ash, you are not any of those things you said about yourself! You are kind, bright, brave, loving and greatest friend/brother ever!" Flash declared then Autumn said, "Now you listen to me young pup, I do not want hear such nonsense from you! Okay my little Ashy?"

He calmed down little with crying then said, "Y-yes ma'am, I will try."

"Ash, everyone here cares about you no matter what!" Said Flash as he continued to hug him and Flash nuzzles with one of his red cheek against his own cheek. This made him much more cheerful and he hugged Flash back. Autumn was peppy that he was better now and put his pacifier back in his mouth when it fell out his mouth when he was crying. Then he and everyone went back to walking to the area where they meet others.

(Flash)

He and Ash along with their new parents and aunt made it to meeting spot which is under big oak tree near patches of flowers. Autumn put down a large quilt on ground under oak tree then Autumn used Psychic to take Ash out of his stroller and bundled Ash up in eevee themed blanket then lays Ash on her fluffy tail. Flash took his attention to Aodhan and North laid down on quilt and took their place next to him and Ash.

Then he spotted his and Ash`s new uncle Hertz walk up to them and took set next to North, who lectured him about his work or something. He looked back at Ash who was fast asleep on Autumn`s big fluffy tail as Ash sucks on his pacifier with Autumn combing Ash's hair with her paw.

"Ugh, that paperwork was pain! I feared that I would never get done and found that field report on that Battle Frontier Brain I chased for three days straight," said Hertz.

"Indeed, I thought we will never capture the Salon Maiden with her Espeon who are now with caring family," replied North. This caught his attention to know that young Frontier Brain was caught. _**What! Annabel has been captured! I thought she got way,**_ he thought.

"Oh, mother said that she will be here very soon and is very thrill to see here new grandson," Hertz added. "There she is now!"

Then he saw hug shadow block out the sun then heard a flapping sound. He turn to see the legendary Ho-oh herself which was shocking for himself. Ho-oh land onto the ground with soft thud then looked to others and said, "hello my children, how how are you doing and how is are newes members of family doing? By the way Autumn, you mother and father could not make it because your father did something and your mother is having talk with him"

"We just fine mother and our sons are just fine as well too, but Ashy here fell asleep before you arrived. Ugh, I wonder what dad did this time for mom to give him lecture," said Autumn.

"Well my name is Lady Summer Sacred Fire but you can call my grandma Summer," said Summer.

"Good to meet you grandma Summer, my name Flash and you know about Ash," he said politely.

"Now that everyone is here let us get down to real reason for this meeting, to talk about what happen at Broken Peace Incident in Pallet Town and how Ash became mentally traumatized from that event." Said Aodhan in serious voice.

He and everyone else nodded at what Aodhan just said. Ash didn't hear because he is fast asleep. "Okay, we all know what happen in Pallet Town when Broken Peace Incident occurred for reports that during Revolution that HAA gathered. The reports declare that there are hundreds of human and Pokemon wounded seriously and few hundred dead. There was around one thousand refugees at Pallet Town both Pokemon and human because that is most peaceful town in the Kanto region. The people there were nice help all of them but now the town is in ruins and there few saviors who are residents of Pallet Town left. Those few saviors won't tell us the details of event because they are traumatized from the incident," said North in cold voice that made him have shiver go up his spine.

"The reports described that Pallet Town as a war zone, half town was set ablaze. Bodies lie scattered across the town some burned, some cold and lifeless, or some lie in puddles of red. The reports during that time tell that Team Rocket was there, a battalion of a formed Pokemon militia, police and few veteran Trainers that took part in battle for Pallet Town. All sides had heavy casualties both human and Pokemon which was very bad. But that's not worst of it, the worst of it is that some of those casualties were adolescents that were both of human and Pokemon." Hertz said in miserable voice with frown on his face.

"So much pain and suffering with lost of so many lives, those darkest days of Revolution," Summer said in wise but sad tone.

He and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement with Summer. Then Aodhan talked in serious tone, "The question now is what happen to Ash and Flash during time of Broken Peace Incident. Flash my new son, care fill us in what happened there like you did with my brother Hertz?"

"Where do I began, me and Ash were heading back it Pallet Town from route one expecting quite peaceful town we know, but when we got there the town was in flames then we heard crying and yelling with sound of fighting going on. I could see the horror on Ash's face when he saw what was taking place right in front of him. He and I went running in recklessly without thinking about the danger around us, we tried to make it to our home to only find house halfway destroyed," he said in serious voice.

"That was foolish of you to do that but continue with the story," replied Summer in disappointed tone.

" Once we entered house, or what left of it, we found Mr. Mime dead on ground lifeless with cut and bruises on him and his eyes were void of all life in them. Ash was in such shock he throw up at site of Mr. Mime's dead body and trembling in fear. I was too but I got myself together and woke Ash for his shock, then we looked for his mother but she was nowhere to be found. So we collected what supplies and stuff we had then ran to Professor Oak's lab, as we ran through town we saw human fighting human, Pokemon fighting Pokemon, Human fighting Pokemon or all at once. I made Ash run straight to lab, I could tell that my best friend was confused of who was friend or foe. It was total chaos around Pallet Town," he talked as he looked at brother Ash with sad smile on his face as Ash slept safe and soundly on Autumn's tail.

"When we got to the lab, we founded set ablaze and few fight were taking place too. I manage take out anyone who dare go near Ash, as we entered the lab we found Gary with some of his Pokemon sitting next to his dead grandfather aka Professor Oak. Turn out good old Oak could not take the chaos and died of heart attack. Gary was in so much pain, I could see in on his face and body language. When Gary spotted us, he got up hugged Ash and told us to run away from here because was too dangerous for Ash and I. He also told us that some Ash's Pokemon, my comrades, had betrayed us and were fighting against Ash's other pokemon. Me and Ash could not believe what Gray just said, it like half town was engulfed in civil war which it was revolution." He sighed look at Summer who's eyes had look of disappointment and anger.

"Ash and I ran out of lab to be greeted by the sight of Ash's Pokemon fighting each other and other Pokemon. Ash and me were about be attack by other Pokemon and few humans but we were luck when some of Ash's loyalest Pokemon there to help protect Ash. We all fought and ran to get out of Pallet Town which thought got to a safe distance but we so very wrong. It happened so very fast that we did not know what hit us, then the night sky just ripped open and some type of portal appeared then a strange creature came out of it. That thing was nothing I or Ash had seen before, it was not human nor Pokemon. The thing looked like jellyfish of some kind and almost took form of young girl, then attack us without any warning and we had to fight it off but it had some weird aura surrounding it that made it more powerful and we had hard time fighting that monster.

That when it went after Ash and grabbed him then tried fly off with him but we stopped it. However, it did come at cost of Ash's Pokemon lives, Charizard died of too much poisoning from monster. Ash, to say the least ran scared and fled with me holding on for dear life, that when we got separated from others. He kept on running until we far away from our home town. After that Ash has been having nightmares from that day and even talk about those events make him very uncomfortable, not to mention that Ash has lost all self-confidence knowing that will never achieve his dream to become Pokemon Master. He even tried to commit suicide once but made sure that did not happen, not on my watch! Ash is now nothing more than timid, shy and broken willed boy but who still has heart of gold that know." He end his tale to the Sacred Fire clan.

"So, that what happen to you and young Ash here. I have to say that was something the two of you I won't want to happen again and I intend to keep you too out of trouble," said Summer in wise but stern voice.

"That it! You two are not going ever leave my sight ever for rest of your lives. You two will be safe and cared for by me, that is final," said Autumn in firm motherly tone.

"WHAT! YOU AREN'T SERIOUS ARE YOU!?" He yelled that made Ash move a little in his sleep.

"Shhh, shush now my nephew you don't want to wake up you brother from his nap do you? Now Autumn, we will make sure that our two sons will be safe and sound but I know how you get when it come to safety of children. So relax and bond with new children," said North in clam and nice voice.

"For now let's enjoy our time as family, okay? Then go home to settle little Ashy here in his new home along with his brother Flash," Aodhan replied in fatherly tone.

He went to his brother/best-friend Ash to lay down and snuggle up to Ash to feel safe and happy. Autumn sang soft lullaby to Ash as she continues to comb Ash's hair with her soft paw. Lady Summer looked down on two with gentle smile on her beak and then look to sky thinking hard about the creature that Flash told about in his experience. Then looked to Aodhan, North and Hertz as they all meet each other's eyes and said at same time, "the reports and rumors are just same in their account..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**GhostofTime: Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. And don't own "You'll Be In My Heart", own by Phil Collins. Try song with female voices.**

 **Hurt And Comfort part 3**

* * *

(Ash)

He woke up from his nap to find he was back in his stroller wrapped in his blanket. He looked to see he was not at park near Goldenrod city but in historical city of Ecruteak as he remembers from when came get his next gym badge from Ecruteak gym. Autumn found out that he was awake and told him that he missed meeting grandma Summer who was Ho-oh, and that grandma Summer had to leave for meeting. He was speechless that Ho-oh was there with him along that Ho-oh is his grandmother! He looked to his right to see Flash walking very close next to him with look of concern on Flash's face.

"How are you feeling Ash," said Flash.

"I am okay, I guess. How are you feeling buddy?" He replied and Flash answered, "I am fine for the most part but you had us all worried about you. I am just glad that you are okay now."

"How long have I been a sleep Flash?" He asked Flash.

Flash said, " You been sleep for one or two hours Ash."

"You look so innocent and adorable while you were sleep my little eevee pup with brother Flash," said Autumn.

Both he and Flash blushed little at Autumn's comment as they continue through Ecruteak City.

He and his new family kept on moving and before he knew it, he, Flash, and Sacred Fire family were at the Sacred Fire clan compound or estate. As he was being pushed by Autumn to estate, he notice the Bell Tower was still amazing and standing tall even throughout the Revolution. Then his attention was caught by sound of Pokemon and few humans greeting the Sacred Fire family and him as they entered the estate.

"Welcome home Lord Aodhan and Hertz! Welcome home Lady North and Autumn! Welcome home young Master Ash and Flash!" Said the all the butlers and housemaids at same time. He was little skittish with most of everyone having eyes on him.

" Lord? Lady? Master? What is with all titles here?" Flash Asked.

"That is because Me, my wife, my siblings, mother and you two are head of the estate and Sacred Fire clan. That, and Autumn with North thought it was funny to let most call use by those titles at estate or by someone who serves for Sacred Fire family. I told them that would not necessary and was crazy, but they did it anyways against my wishes. Ugh," said Aodhan as he sighed and shook his head.

He and Flash looked at each other and shrugged. Then estate servants walked over to him greet him with the surprise that few of them were his own loyal Pokemon teammates. He was greeted by his Bayleef, Bulbasaur turn Ivysaur, Donphan, Scraggy, Noivern and Pidgeot that had tears in their eyes. Donphan, Noivern and Pidgeot told him that worked with his uncle Hertz, while Bayleef, Ivysaur and Scraggy worked at Sacred Fire family's estate. Flash was thrilled to see some of his teammates and they were thrilled as well to see Flash.

"Good to see guys alright and live! I thought I would not be able to see you all ever again!" He said with tears of joy.

Autumn soon wiped his tears with washcloth and used move Psychic to take him out of his stroller but draped his Eevee blanket over him, then put him down on estate grounds which he stand there blushing little as here some Pokemon coo at him. He covered himself with blanket to hide his embarrassment. Flash laugh lightly at him with attention he getting. The Sacred Fire family, Flash, him and everyone went into the estate to show him and Flash around their home along with property's lush garden and small forest that have Autumn leafs on trees.

Then he and everyone went into Bell Tower on ground floor that was living room and were greeted by sight of middle-age male Espeon and female Umbreon. He saw that male Espeon was wearing purple polo shirt, grey pants and round rim glasses. Then he looked towards female Umbreon who was wearing midnight blue sweater, black pants and also with round rim glasses. He was shocked find that middle-age male Espeon was very same Dr. Sol Eclipse from hospital.

"Hi Mother! Hi Father! I back with my new pups and your new grandpups!" Autumn said delightedly, as he and Flash were lightly pushed front by his Flareon mom.

"Oh Autumn, they both look so lovable and huggable! Hello Ash And Flash, I am your grandma Luna and this is your grandpa Sol who met before my little Ashy," said Luna to him which he nodded and his grandma Luna glared at grandpa Sol who chuckled nervously.

"What!? Dad sneak peek at my new pup from himself!" His Flareon mother said.

"Do not worry about that Autumn dear, I had good talking with your father about what he did. But time to family bonding moments with our new children!" His grandma Luna said.

Autumn place him with Flash between her and Aodhan on pile of large pillows along with all other Sacred Fire family members sat on around low small table. He had Eevee blanket wrapped around him by Autumn then she kissed him on forehead which he blushed hard.

They all talked about what the Sacred Fire family members jobs are and what they like to do in downtime. Aodhan told him that he is mayor of Ecruteak City along that he does financial work part-time and for his downtime he reads book novels. Autumn told him that she manger of Ecruteak Theater that do shows along with traditional dances and in her downtime she lay in garden to relax and have tea with she also said that with him it going to be more enjoyable.

Hertz talked about his downtime mostly that he plays video games, listens to epic music and chilling out with homies. North talked about her job as she is head manager of HAA Johto region branch, head of nature conservation organization and for her downtime she learning how to cook which was somewhat successful. North also said that Hertz is commanding lieutenant officer of HAA.

Sol said that he docter and in his downtime he also like to read good novel along with listening to traditional music. Luna talked about that she director of Ecruteak Museum that used to be Gym, and her downtime is also listening to traditional music along to dancing.

He blush was so red when Flash told them all about the times that he was dressed as girl which everyone laugh and giggled so much that used his Eevee blanket hide himself of embarrassment.

After a while it was beginning to become evening, so He and everyone had light dinner.

Hertz, North, Sol and Luna return in early for bed from the excitement and said their goodnights along with them all giving goodnight hug to him and Flash. Then Autumn and Aodhan took him and Flash to get ready for bed with also showing their new bedroom. _**That type of thing that I am nervous about, that my bedroom will be nursery and I going to find out really soon.**_ He thought.

"Okay my little pups, it time for bed! It also good time to show you two your new room," Autumn said excitedly as takes his blanket and took hold of his hand with her paw.

His new mother led him and Flash through Bell Tower in till reached the seventh floor where His and Flash's bedroom is at. Then he hold on to Flashs paw and get ready see his new bedroom when Autumn open the slide door. As the slide door open he and Flash were dumbfounded to find that bedroom was only half of nursery and other half was normal bedroom. The room had tv, desk with laptop on it, rocking chair, changing table,Pokeball rug, normal dresser with mirror, playpen and bunk bed with lower bunk having rail guards on all side of on it like top bunk but lower bunk have little higher rail guards.

He saw that lower bunk has infantile sheets, covers, pillow and has every Eeveelution plush in there along with Pikachu plush. He blushed as he knew that lower bunk was meant for him and top was for Flash because top bunk has normal sheets, covers and pillow. Autumn took him changing table and pulled out Jolteon hoodie sleeper.

Autumn asked Aodhan and Flash to turn around for privacy to change him in new pajamas and so both did what Autumn asked for. When Autumn was done changing him he looked like Jolteon with pacifier clip to it and Autumn told that Aodhan and Flash can turn back around and so both of them did. Autumn did same with Flash but with normal pajamas that same black and yellow colors.

He thought about something before his Flareon mother put him bed. "Uh, m-mom? Can I ask you something?" He asked and Autumn squealed at fact that he just called her mom and answered, "Yes my little Ashy, what can ask me for?"

"C-Can I and Flash sleep with you and dad tonight, s-so won't have nightmares?" He said in shy voice.

Autumn was little surprise but very happy said, "yes you can sleep with us sweet heart, let me get your blanket and plush for you.

(Autumn)

She went over to lower bunk got Ash's Eevee blanket and Pikachu plush from bunk. She hand Ash the Pikachu plush which he hold on tight to it and She took Ash by hand with her paw to lead him to her and Aodhan's bedroom. When She, Ash, Flash and her husband reached ninth floor where her and Aodhan's bedroom is at. She open door to her room and took Ash with Flash inside the bedroom. Her bedroom had old traditional Ecruteak style, furniture and huge round bed in middle of room. She took Ash and flash to bed and made sit for while so she and Aodhan can change into their pajamas. When She and her husband were done, they both went to their bed where Ash and Flash waiting for them.

She bundled up Ash in his blanket then lay him on her fluffy warm tail that curls around him. Flash lays and curls up next to Ash then falls asleep, while Aodhan lays down then curls around them all then Aodhan falls asleep. She put Ash's pacifier in his mouth and lay her head down then begins to sing lullaby to Ash.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be all right_

 _Just take my hand Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _from all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand_

 _the way we feel_

 _They just don't trust_

 _what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but,_

 _deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know_

 _We need each other,_

 _to have, to hold_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on,_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be in my heart, always_

 _Always_

She stop to see Ash was fast asleep with peaceful look on his face, then she kisses Ash on forehead. She goes lay her head back on her pillow and said, "good night my little Eevee pup." Then she falls asleep with smile on her muzzle.

(?)

A lone figure wearing long trench coat with hood watches the news that talked about the Lone Ranger, a boy named Jude McCoy was caught by HAA officers on tv in bar.

 _In today's news, the "Lone Ranger" known as boy called Jude McCoy is out of hospital for few days now and has been adopted by HAA officer. The boy was hurt after burned tree fall on him after small forest fire with slip-up with fire starter. The fire was put out without any major damage. And next…_

The lone figure looked away then said, "it is not him. I will find you Ash and protect you! I made her that promise and see it to the end. She save me and I am indebted to that promise…"

The lone figure then disappears out of thin air.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6

**GhostofTime: Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. And I like give thanks to Mr. B22 for some advice for this chapter. Sorry for taking long but I had few things to do and writer's block comes out of nowhere.**

(Ash)

A few weeks have past by for him and Flash since they were adopted by Sacred Fire clan. He was now home schooled along with Flash, he was mostly with Autumn in garden or with Flash playing games in the forest with autumn leaves. He was still shy and timid around most people and Pokémon that he hides from almost everyone, which in return he is called 'Shy Eevee Child' by residents of Ecruteak City that knew about the Sacred Fire clan's newest family member.

When his met with his new grandmother, Summer Sacred Fire, he felt very shy to say hello to his grandma Summer in front of him as legendary Ho-oh. He was educated about his ability to manipulate aura by his grandma Summer which took some time for him to learn.

Then there was the problem at night that his nightmares made hard to sleep along with nightmares made him accidentally wet himself, so he had to wear pull-ups from now on he was told by Autumn so that it would not happen again. He was very embarrassed by the fact that he had to wear pull-ups for that problem.

He was walking around with Flash and his new parents, along with two maids to help with anything. They were taking tour of Ecruteak city to see what has changed. His right hand was being held by Autumn's left paw with Flash and Aodhan walking on his left. He was dressed to look like a Jolteon along with yellow and white pacifier clipped to his Jolteon hoodie and he was sucking on keep himself calm through his embarrassment.

"Ashy, what do think of Ecruteak City now that some things have changed here," said Autumn to him.

He took out his pacifier replied by saying, "Ecruteak City feels like same old place to me and Flash mom, except that the Ecruteak Gym is now turned into a museum and you rebuilding the Brass Tower."

"We will have the Brass Tower back to its former glory soon enough," said Aodhan with happy tone.

"Ash, my sweet little pup, do you need me to change you-know-what right now," Autumn said in caring voice and looked at him with kind eyes of hers.

"N-No! I am fine right now, no need for you to do that mom," he said as blush crazily at what Autumn said about changing his pull-ups he was wearing.

"Okay my sweet little Eevee pup just let me know when you need one okay," Said Autumn as she nuzzled him on head along with kiss on his forehead. Then Autumn put his pacifier back into his mouth while he still blushing hard. "Pepper dear, could you take Ash and Flash back home with you, I need to talk to my husband about something, thank you," Autumn said to his Bayleef that now know her name as Pepper.

"Yes my Lady, come young master Ash and Flash," Pepper replied and took him and Flash back to Sacred Fire estate.

"That goes for you too Nora, go back with them. You are dismissed," Aodhan said to the Furret maid.

"Yes Lord Sacred Fire, thank you," said Nora as bowed at Aodhan then went with him, Flash and Pepper.

(Autumn)

Aodhan looked to her and asked, "What is it that you need to talk about with me, my love?"

"Honey, you need to understand what I am about to tell you, so please be open-minded about it. I and my parents have called my sisters to come back home to meet our sons Ash and Flash along with have family get-together for few months. Also, Ash will be spending some time with each of my sisters for few days. Now I will be close so to make sure that one of my siblings does not get carry away with Ashy. I want Ash and Flash to know that our family loves them both very much and this is one of ways let us show our love to two of them," she said to her husband in sweet voice. Aodhan's jaw was hanging a little with face of disbelief at what she just said. Aodhan slowly inhales then slowly exhales to clam him down and then looks to her with tired looking face.

"Autumn, I love with all my heart and soul but your sisters are the last thing that our sons need! All your sisters are… well a little too much. While Flash I know will be fine with you sisters, Ash will certainly have bit of hard time with them! There is Spring, who is full of energy and has very playful personality. Spring will start babying Ash all the time and force him to have tea party with her along Winter. There also Winter, who is quiet and clam but very loving along being kind. Winter is what humans call… dandere, I think. The most she does with Ash is read to him but also most likely want to cuddle and him to no stop. Then there is your sister Taylor, who is a wild party animal with her tomboyish attitude. Her loud and crazy lifestyle will make Ash very uncomfortable and be even more of nerves wreck! Taylor is also your version of my brother Hertz. And lastly there is Aqua, she just like Spring with her playful personality and very caring nature. Aqua will be making sure that Ash is healthy and cared for Twenty-four/Seven giving poor boy no breathing room! Ugh, is this even worth give me headaches over siblings antics," Aodhan said with tired tone. Her husband looks at her with gentleness in his eyes.

"Aodhan, my great fiery protector and love of my life, you are the most caring father that Ash has and I know that you are father that Ash did not really had because his biological Father left Ash when he was at very young age. You have every reason to be concerned about your new son, but you also have to let others into Ash's life so he can feel that very much love and cared for. My sister will help bring him feeling of confidence back into Ashy. Now I will have little talk with my sis Taylor about acting around Ash. Okay," she said in the sweetest tone to her husband.

"Okay Autumn, you win this round and knock me out with you overbearing love," Aodhan said in joking and loving nature.

"Oh stop it you big loveable fool of mine. Now come on and lets us get back spending some time with our sons," she said then gave passionate kiss to her husband and she and Aodhan walk back home as she nuzzled under her husband's furry neck.

(Ash)

He was playing tag with Flash round the estate's garden having fun while being watched by his Grandma Luna. He was having so much fun; he did not notice his adoptive parents were back at home. He was still chasing his best friend/brother around garden that in till he felt back scruff of his Jolteon hoodie be pull up along with him and carried to a picnic blanket.

Then he was gently placed down on the blanket with two big furry paws surrounding him. He looked up to see it was his dad Aodhan smiling down upon him, making him feel little shy and happy. He timidly snuggled up in his dad warm fur coat and smiled little at warmth and love he was getting from his new family.

 ** _Wow, my dad's fur is so warm and soft. My dad so caring for me and Flash all time, it feels great have legendary for father. My father… my dad, I feel strangely very happy to have father. Maybe because my first dad was not there for me, and this is what having dad really feels like to have one._** He thought but was felt his dad nuzzled and he started giggled when Aodhan nuzzling was tickling him and he squirmed under his father's relentless nuzzling. He felt exceptionally happy today. Autumn look cooed at how happy her pup looked and Flash smiled at his best friend/brother giddiness.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	7. Chapter 7

**GhostofTime: Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Sorry for wait guys!**

* * *

(Ash)

He was sleeping soundly in his crib/bunk bed tuck under his soft blanket with his head resting on cozy pillow. He was hugging a Pikachu plush while sucking on is white and light brown pacifier clipped to his Eevee sleeper he wearing. He was sleeping fine until someone gently awoken him from his slumber and he started awake from his sleepy state. He heard motherly voice of his adopted mom, Autumn.

"Wake up my pup, wake up Ashy sweetie," said Autumn.

Then Autumn said, "time to gut up my little pup, you brother Flash down stairs awake and waiting for you. Now let's get you ready for the big day!"He was picked up by his mom's Psychic move and Autumn takes him to down stairs to eat breakfast with Flash.

He and Autumn went down stairs to meet Flash then went to dinner room to have breakfast. Autumn guided him to wooded padded highchair to his embarrassment then Autumn put him in the highchair and strap him in then put tray down round him. Autumn then tided bib around his neck, the bib had cute Eevee pup on it. Flash sat at on one chairs next to him at table.

He hears Autumn said, "Pepper, can you tell chef make some pancakes for little Ashy her?"

"Yes my Lady, I tell the chef to make pancake for Master Ash," Pepper replied to Autumn.

"Oh and Pepper, tell the chef to make pancakes for Flash too please," Autumn said to Pepper.

"Yes Lady Autumn, I will tell chef to make pancakes for Master Flash too," Pepper replied again.

He watched Pepper walk to kitchen then he look to Flash that smiled and waved little at him, he waved back at Flash. "Morning Ash, how are you doing," Flash asks.

He took out his pacifier out of his mouth and said, "I am doing just fine Flash, but feel little sleepy for waking up from little while go."

"That is good to hear, did have any nightmares while you were sleep? I did not hear you having another nightmare last night," Flash said.

Then he replied, "I did not have nightmares last, just peaceful good old sleepy night. Mom helps me go to sleep last night, that and my new bed is… comfortable and cozy." He blushed at his last part of his comment. They had small talk with each other for few minutes. Then he and Flash heard Autumn said, "your pancakes are ready you two!" Pepper came with two plates of pancake being carried by Pepper's vines then put in front Flash and on his highchair tray. Then Autumn ask to feed him and again he said yes to Autumn then he was being feed by Autumn. Also Autumn gave him Sippy cup full of Oren berry juice which blushed little as he drank from it.

After finishing breakfast, Autumn took Ash out of his highchair with her Psychic and guided him to bathroom to bath for big day. She took off his Eevee sleeper and pull-up then he was washed from head to toe by his adopted mother along with Nora helping to get him all clean. He blushed heavily as he being washed by his Flareon mother. When Autumn was done washing him, Autumn wrapped fluffy around him carried him to his and Flash's bedroom to get him dressed.

His mother, Autumn, place him on changing table then put him in pull-up with cute Pichu designs on them and dressed him in black T-shirt with blue circles on each sleeve. Then put him in black overalls with two blue circles on each leg pants and tall with blue ring around it. Autumn put black socks and shoes that color them were black and blue. Lastly his Flareon mother put black sunhat with ears that have blue rings around and blue circle middle top. He look at mirror in the room and saw he look like shiny Umbreon. He hops off the changing table and then his mother clip a pacifier ribbon on his shirt then inserted a black and blue pacifier into his mouth. Then Autumn handed him his Eevee blanket which was also his security blanket when he is anxious.

Autumn took him down stairs where Flash was waiting for him and Autumn, Flash was dressed in yellow and black theme T-shirt and pants. Flash smiled at him then said, "you looking cool there Ash… and adorable Pokémon too!" Flash teased him as he blushed hard at what Flash said. Then he said, "FLASH, d-do tease me like that!" "Flash, be nice to your brother or make you hold hands with Ashy and sing your sorry in public, alright?" Autumn said in light scolding tone. Y-Yes ma'am, sorry Ash," said Flash. He felt embarrassed at what Flash and Autumn said. "It's okay Flash, I forgive you," He said as he and Flash hugged each other in very caring way.

He and Flash walked to the entrance of Sacred Fire clan manor with his adoptive mother. **What are we doing at the entrance of manor and what dose mom means by big day?** Ash thought as he was directed where Grandpa Sol, Grandma Luna and his adoptive father were like waiting for someone. He saw few housemaids and butlers standing at entrance as well, the housemaids saw him and happily waved at him with polite smiles which he waved back shyly while hiding behind his legendary father. Aodhan smiled and lightly laughs at him for hiding behind his father. Then he heard happy youthful voice shout, "I'm back everyone, Spring Eclipse her make day more fun! Mother! Father! Sister! I am home!"

"Spring my little flower, welcome home it warms my heart to see you," said Sol in joyful tone.

"Spring my sweet pup, it is good see you my and welcome home," said Luna in motherly tone.

"Hey sister, how have you been and where is that adorable pup of your? I can't wait hug him and cuddled him," Spring said happily to Autumn.

"Good to see you too sister, I been fine with my new pups and Ashy is hiding behind Aodhan. Ashy is just being shy right now," Autumn replied.

He watched the Leafeon hug his mother and then was jumping around hugging everyone; he saw Spring was wearing light green sundress and sunhat with bow tied to one side. Also, she was carrying a light brown and white diaper bag that probable had infantile stuff which he had to guess it was for him. Then he saw Spring heading in his direction and said in timid voice to his adopted Father, "d-dad I think little nervous meeting her!"

(Aodhan)

He turned his head to Ash and said, "it alright son, I am right here with you. Spring maybe little hyperactive but is very kind and sweet Leafeon and is your aunt."

"Spring is my Aunt, is she mom's sister," Ash ask him a little confuse.

He replied, "Yes, Spring is your mother's sister and my step-sister."

"Hey Aodhan, good to see my sister's big grumpy beast of husband, now where is that pup of yours? I can't wait to cuddle and play with him," said Spring in joyful tone.

"Spring… please behave yourself… you may scare Ash with his problem he has that our sister told us about… and hey Aodhan," a clam and neutral voice called out, he turn to see it was Glaceon known as Winter. Winter was wearing white pants, ice blue sweeter and pair of round rim glasses along with ice blue book carrier bag. **Winter, one of my wife's older sisters and who can put up with Spring's playfulness. I wonder how she and my son get along?** Thought Aodhan and then said, "Hello Winter, how was your trip? Read any good books along your trip or did Spring give you hard time with her bouncy personality?"

Winter replied in neutral voice, "I am doing fine… and the trip was… also fine. Spring was well behaved and I finished one light novel. Taylor and Aqua will be here tomorrow afternoon. Where is Ash?"

"They are coming tomorrow, got thanks. My son is hiding right behind me and Flash is right next to him," he replied to Winter.

"Ash and Flash are not there… also, where did Spring go," ask Winter.

He and his wife Autumn notice that their sons are missing and then remember what Winter said. Then he and Autumn said at same time, "Oh No, Spring has got Ash!" **I know better than to not keep eye off of Spring for one minute!** He thought as he panic little. He, Autumn and all the rest of family ran to find the boys and Spring before something happens.

(Ash)

He was blushing madly as he sat on picnic blanket, wearing thick diaper and dressed in Eevee hoodie onesie with ears and tail. He was also dressed in light brown booties and mittens that look like Eevee paws along with light brown pacifier clip to his hoodie onesie. He holding on to his Eevee blanket as his Auntie Spring tied bib around his neck and coo at him as Spring getting baby bottle of milk ready for him. He looked to see Flash laying on picnic blanket knockout by Spring's sleep powder because constant protesting to Spring. **Why does this have to happen to me? This not good, Flash is out cold and my new Aunt is about bottle feed me! I-I'm scared; I do not know what to do! Where mom and dad!** He thought and then he heard Auntie Spring say, "Okay pup, time for you bottle of yummy milk with natural honey mix in with it!"

Auntie Spring used move Psychic to move him to her and then took out his pacifier to be replaced by nipple of baby bottle fill with milk that Spring made for him in his mouth. "Alright pup, drink up your yummy milk that Auntie Spring made for you," Spring said in joyful tone along with happy look her face as Spring holding baby bottle in his mouth. He no choice but to drink it, so he started suck on bottle milk which acutely tasted rather good! Then he and his Aunt Spring heard loud shout that startled Spring little bit but him more.

"SPRING ECLIPSE," said angry voice that belongs to his legendary father.

(To Be Continued )


End file.
